


Family memories

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy smiles looking at her dads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning to Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439504) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



> This Fanart was inspired by ButterflyGhosts story Learning To Dance . It was written for me and is in my heart. I cannot wait for more Cathy .
> 
> You can enjoy the original work that inspired this here 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/439504/chapters/749214

 


End file.
